


The Teacher Trap

by olympia6000



Series: ValGrace Week 2019 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Jason is the cute English teacher, Leo is the spicy Spanish teacher, M/M, School Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia6000/pseuds/olympia6000
Summary: In which Nico knows all and the other kids ask so many questions, but that's okay because Jason ain't afraid of no kids.





	The Teacher Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I did it! Sorry it's getting to you all so late! I had to go to my neighbour's house to even open this file.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy for Day 4: Wilderness.
> 
> (P.S. I changed the publish date to the 4th because that's when it was supposed to come out dammit)

Jason Grace is the best high school English teacher known to man, at least that’s what his students say. They say a lot of things actually. Like how they believe he’s really Superman with the whole look he's got going on. All of his kids talk just makes the thought of this week, even better. 

The high school education systems seem to think that taking the kids on a camping trip in the recesses of nature will help to further their brain development so, for the past four years, Jason has been chaperoning the Sophomore class on their outdoor expedition. He’s not really an outdoorsy type, but he doesn’t mind the heat and getting to sleep under the stars makes up for the petty drama he has to deal with all day. 

That, and his other chaperones. 

Usually, it’s only the English teachers who are required to go, maybe parents for extra measure. This year, with the size of the class, they’ve asked some of the foreign language and arts teachers to tag along as well. 

This meant that the Spanish teacher was there. 

Jason knew he should really not listen to his kids when they gossip about other teachers, but it's hard to ignore what they're saying about his actual husband. Not that any of the kids knew it was his husband or things in the classroom would be a lot more interesting than they already are. 

For some reason, high school students LOVE to know about teacher drama. It’s like they’re watching the one o’clock  _ telenovela.  _ Jason rarely gave in to the heat, knowing it was really a tactic to get teachers off task and spend the entire class time talking about Mrs. Jenkins’ new tattoo (it was a butterfly, apparently one of her students had designed it). 

This morning, he and his husband had taken different cars, made sure not to pack matching luggage AND had left all monogrammed towels at home, every safety precaution was taken. 

All but one. 

“Yo, Mr. Grace!” one of his kids called out during their nature hike. It had been a pleasurable experience so far, he had been taking pictures of the wildlife, capturing Robins in their nest. 

“How come  _ Senor  _ Valdez is your phone background?” 

Jason froze. NOOOOOooooooo! How had they even seen that! 

He whips around to find a couple of his students standing where his shoulder had been. The sneaky bastards! Looking over his shoulder at the  _ one thing  _ Jason thought would be safe. How was he supposed to explain this?!

“They’re married, duh.” Everyone’s head turned to face Nico. The kid usually stuck to himself, staying quiet and painting his nail’s black in the back of the classroom. He always did his work and had superb grades so Jason had always liked him, but right now, Nico was the bane of his existence. 

Immediately, a chorus of “What! Are you serious! Nico, you’re joking! How would you know?” hit him. His world was slowly crumbling. 

“I’ve seen them all the time in the morning,” Nico shrugged, “plus, we live in the same neighborhood.” 

Great, amazing. They had just moved and now they were going to have to move  _ again.  _

With expectant eyes, his class looked at him. 

Jason sighed sheepishly, “you got me.” 

There was an eruption of emotion. How kids got so hyped up about things like this, Jason would never understand. Although, he had been their age once and probably acted the same way. It was almost endearing. 

The rest of the day, he got question after question from the kids. Asking him when their anniversary was (October 12th), who proposed to who (Jason got on one knee), when did Jason know he was in love (the first time they met in grad school), it was really weird telling them, but he felt like they deserved to know in some kind of way. 

At dinner, Nico sat down next to him at the campfire. 

“Sorry I spilled your secret, I know you were trying to keep it that way.” The teen's black hair looked hot, Jason couldn’t imagine his being that dark. 

“Don’t worry about it, Nico. I’m just thinking about how upset my upperclassmen are going to be,” he laughed. 

“They’ll get over it, I know mine will,” came from the other side of Jason. 

Nico gave him a grin before getting up to go find someone he loving called “Sunshine”. That kid was going places. 

“They basically clawed it out of me, I’m sorry,” Jason pouted. He knew that wasn’t true, he easily gave up the information. He wasn’t very good at being bad cop. 

“It was bound to come out sooner or later,” Leo smiled back at him, kissing his palms. Jason looked around to see if any kids were watching. This gave him major flashbacks to when he was in high school, trying to sneak around without the teachers noticing him. 

“We’ve been together for five years, honestly, you could have told them a while ago,” Leo shrugged. 

“What’s the fun in that!” 

“We wouldn't have had to take two separate cars today. You know you  _ adore  _ my playlist.”

“Yeah sure, Arianna Grande is definitely appropriate for someone who is almost 30,” Jason snorted. 

“She has some good music!” Leo laughed, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder. 

For a while, they sat and watched the kids as the fire fizzled out. It was really peaceful in this part of the park. They’d have to come back again, maybe with their own friends or maybe just the two of them. 

“Ya know,” Jason yawned, “kids wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“Yeah?” Leo looked up at him. They had had this conversation before, briefly, and Jason hadn’t been saying that. 

“Yeah,” he smiled down at him. “I think-I think I’m ready. I mean, I’ve been teaching them long enough and there have been no complaints so far.” In other words, he’s gotten over his fear of raising another human being. 

“Adoption? Or surrogate?” 

“Foster care.” The decision made them both smile, having spent their fair share of time in the system. 

“Okay, then Father Jason.” Leo’s eyes seemed to twinkle in the moonlight. Jason is so glad he married him. 

“Ew it sounds weird when you say it like that,” Jason chuckled. 

“Would you rather I call you Daddy J-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” 

“Thought so,” Leo smirked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Maybe these camping trips weren’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Awe, this is actually so sweet for no reason. I thought about like, timelining this to make it make actual since but since it's just a little one shot, I'm gonna stay confused lmao. 
> 
> See you all soon! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
